how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to configure the Linux kernel/drivers/s390
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / s390 ---- *'Option:' CCW **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/block *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/md Character device drivers *'Option:' UNIX98_PTYS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Unix98 PTY support **: A pseudo terminal (PTY) is a software device consisting of two halves: a master and a slave. The slave device behaves identical to a physical terminal; the master device is used by a process to read data from and write data to the slave, thereby emulating a terminal. Typical programs for the master side are telnet servers and xterms. **: Linux has traditionally used the BSD-like names /dev/ptyxx for masters and /dev/ttyxx for slaves of pseudo terminals. This scheme has a number of problems. The GNU C library glibc 2.1 and later, however, supports the Unix98 naming standard: in order to acquire a pseudo terminal, a process opens /dev/ptmx; the number of the pseudo terminal is then made available to the process and the pseudo terminal slave can be accessed as /dev/pts/. What was traditionally /dev/ttyp2 will then be /dev/pts/2, for example. **: The entries in /dev/pts/ are created on the fly by a virtual file system; therefore, if you say Y here you should say Y to /dev/pts file system for Unix98 PTYs as well. **: If you want to say Y here, you need to have the C library glibc 2.1 or later (equal to libc-6.1, check with "ls -l /lib/libc.so.*"). Read the instructions in pertaining to pseudo terminals. It's safe to say N. *'Option:' UNIX98_PTY_COUNT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Maximum number of Unix98 PTYs in use (0-2048)" **depends on UNIX98_PTYS **default "256" **: The maximum number of Unix98 PTYs that can be used at any one time. The default is 256, and should be enough for desktop systems. Server machines which support incoming telnet/rlogin/ssh connections and/or serve several X terminals may want to increase this: every incoming connection and every xterm uses up one PTY. **: When not in use, each additional set of 256 PTYs occupy approximately 8 KB of kernel memory on 32-bit architectures. *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/char/watchdog "S/390 character device drivers" *'Option:' TN3270 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Support for locally attached 3270 terminals **: Include support for IBM 3270 terminals. *'Option:' TN3270_TTY **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Support for tty input/output on 3270 terminals **depends on TN3270 **: Include support for using an IBM 3270 terminal as a Linux tty. *'Option:' TN3270_FS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Support for fullscreen applications on 3270 terminals **depends on TN3270 **: Include support for fullscreen applications on an IBM 3270 terminal. *'Option:' TN3270_CONSOLE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support for console on 3270 terminal **depends on TN3270=y && TN3270_TTY=y **: Include support for using an IBM 3270 terminal as a Linux system console. Available only if 3270 support is compiled in statically. *'Option:' TN3215 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support for 3215 line mode terminal **: Include support for IBM 3215 line-mode terminals. *'Option:' TN3215_CONSOLE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support for console on 3215 line mode terminal **depends on TN3215 **: Include support for using an IBM 3215 line-mode terminal as a Linux system console. *'Option:' CCW_CONSOLE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ...booldepends on TN3215_CONSOLE || TN3270_CONSOLEdefault y *'Option:' SCLP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support for SCLP **: Include support for the SCLP interface to the service element. *'Option:' SCLP_TTY **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support for SCLP line mode terminal **depends on SCLP **: Include support for IBM SCLP line-mode terminals. *'Option:' SCLP_CONSOLE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support for console on SCLP line mode terminal **depends on SCLP_TTY **: Include support for using an IBM HWC line-mode terminal as the Linux system console. *'Option:' SCLP_VT220_TTY **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support for SCLP VT220-compatible terminal **depends on SCLP **: Include support for an IBM SCLP VT220-compatible terminal. *'Option:' SCLP_VT220_CONSOLE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support for console on SCLP VT220-compatible terminal **depends on SCLP_VT220_TTY **: Include support for using an IBM SCLP VT220-compatible terminal as a Linux system console. *'Option:' SCLP_CPI **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Control-Program Identification **depends on SCLP **: This option enables the hardware console interface for system identification. This is commonly used for workload management and gives you a nice name for the system on the service element. Please select this option as a module since built-in operation is completely untested. You should only select this option if you know what you are doing, need this feature and intend to run your kernel in LPAR. *'Option:' S390_TAPE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) S/390 tape device support **: Select this option if you want to access channel-attached tape devices on IBM S/390 or zSeries. If you select this option you will also want to select at least one of the tape interface options and one of the tape hardware options in order to access a tape device. This option is also available as a module. The module will be called tape390 and include all selected interfaces and hardware drivers. "S/390 tape interface support" **depends on S390_TAPE *'Option:' S390_TAPE_BLOCK **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support for tape block devices **depends on S390_TAPE **: Select this option if you want to access your channel-attached tape devices using the block device interface. This interface is similar to CD-ROM devices on other platforms. The tapes can only be accessed read-only when using this interface. Have a look at for further information about creating volumes for and using this interface. It is safe to say "Y" here. "S/390 tape hardware support" **depends on S390_TAPE *'Option:' S390_TAPE_34XX **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Support for 3480/3490 tape hardware **depends on S390_TAPE **: Select this option if you want to access IBM 3480/3490 magnetic tape subsystems and 100% compatibles. It is safe to say "Y" here. *'Option:' VMLOGRDR **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Support for the z/VM recording system services (VM only) **depends on IUCV **: Select this option if you want to be able to receive records collected by the z/VM recording system services, e.g. from *LOGREC, *ACCOUNT or *SYMPTOM. This driver depends on the IUCV support driver. *'Option:' VMCP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Support for the z/VM CP interface (VM only) **: Select this option if you want to be able to interact with the control program on z/VM *'Option:' MONREADER **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) API for reading z/VM monitor service records **depends on IUCV **: Character device driver for reading z/VM monitor service records Cryptographic devices *'Option:' Z90CRYPT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Support for PCI-attached cryptographic adapters default "m" help Select this option if you want to use a PCI-attached cryptographic adapter like the PCI Cryptographic Accelerator (PCICA) or the PCI Cryptographic Coprocessor (PCICC). This option is also available as a module called z90crypt.ko. Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux